Pranks, Pranks, and More Pranks (Redone)
by Skyl3r-M0on
Summary: Amu was just finishing her last year at Seiyo High. She was hoping for a quiet year before graduating and leaving for good, but sadly fate wasn't letting her have that. Instead two sexy twins move in at the house next to her, and one of them seems to be interested in her. Will she fall for him or not? I don't own Shugo Chara. (REDONE)
1. Chapter 1

**Skyl3r-M0on: HAAAIIIIII...Okay, well I'm going to give Pranks Pranks and More Pranks another try, so it's gonna be redone and edited I guess. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this version better :)**

**Ikuto: Will Amu and I actually have sex this time!?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Maybe, I haven't decided yet...but maybe ;)**

* * *

I couldn't help but admire the weather as I looked out the window. It was a beautiful sunny day during early fall and the trees were just starting to fall off of the trees. Sitting in class and there weren't a lot of people in the class since I came in early today.

I sighed. _'Ugh why'd I come so early today?'_. I usually never came this early but I kind of felt like it today, and now I'm here sitting in class bored out of my mind with nothing to do.

My whining stopped when I heard the girls gathered around the seat next to mine talking about something interesting. Normally I don't eavesdrop on peoples conversations but I couldn't help it. I may not have looked it, but I'm a sucker for some good gossip.

"Ohmygosh! Did you hear we're getting two new students?" One girl squealed; I think her name was Saeki Miki. Around her were her 2 sisters Ran and Suu. Those guys were always seen together, they were practically inseparable.

"Oh yeah, I heard they're both boys as well. I hope they're cute" Ran said while blushing.

"How can you say that when you already have Daichi?" Suu scolded her. I tuned out after that.

_'Hmmm that's very interesting.'_ I thought._ 'So there are two new boys coming...WHY WASN'T I INFORMED!'_

Personally I don't care if they're cute or not, but I wouldn't mind adding a new collection of friends into my little group. Plus, I already have my eyes on a certain blond-haired prince. Tadase Hotori. He was by far the most handsome and charming boy I have ever met. He had stunning pink eyes, and a smile that erupted a storm of butterflies in my tummy.

I was pulled out of my trance when I heard Ran talking to me.

"Hey Amu-chan! Did you hear about the new kids? Do you know who they are by any chance?"

"Naw, I don't know them, and I actually don't care." I replied nonchalantly. From the corner of the room I heard some people start chanting 'cool & spicy'.

I rolled my eyes. This is what I get on a daily bases. 'Cool&spicy' were usually the first thing people thought at Seiyo High when they heard my name, Hinamori Amu.

Most people have been afraid to approach me because of my reputation of being a badass. Well, with the exception of my friends Rima, Utau, Yaya, Kukai, Kairi, Nagihiko, and lastly, and by far my favourite of them all, Tadase. I've known these guys since middle school and they're my best friends, they're what keep me from getting into too much trouble more than half the time.

Soon our teacher arrived and everyone was seated, but I noticed that there were two empty seats next to Miki and myself. I wonder if those were the new kids seats. I turned my attention Nikaidou-sensei when he cleared his throat.

"Okay class. Today we have two new students. I want you guys to make them feel welcomed okay." Nikaidou-sensei said as two twin boys entered the classroom."Please introduce yourself boys"

"Hello, my name is Yoru Tsukiyomi." The slightly shorter one introduced. He seemed like a sweet guy. He was dressed in a white shirt with a black vest over top, a pair of black skinnies and red and black Jordans.

"Sup, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi"

He was clad in black skinnies, a white button up shirt with a black tie that was done up loosely, and like his brother he was wearing a pair of Jordans, but his were blue and white.

"Okay, um, Yoru-san you will be sitting beside..." His sentence trail on as he scanned the classroom."Oh! You will be sitting next to Saeki Miki, please raise your hand Saeki-san"

Miki raised her hand while blushing as Yoru made his was toward the seat next to her " And you Ikuto-san will be sitting next to Himamori Amu, raise your hand please Himamori-san"

My eye twitched, he always does this, it's been 4 years and he still can't pronounce my name right!

"It's Hinamori!" I corrected him while raising my hand.

Ikuto made his way toward me. He sat down in the seat next to mine. But throughout all that, from the process it took for him to come here and sit down, he was looking and smirking at me the whole time.

'What was his problem?' I thought while rolling my eyes in disgust; he looked kind of like an arrogant jerk. His smirk faltered a bit at my eye roll, but was back as soon as it left. He needs to get over himself.

See Tadase-chan was nothing like this Ikuto guy. Tadase-chan was the most caring sweetest and most non-arrogant guy I've ever met. I seriously wish he'd ask me out. It would make me so happy. I mean we've been friends for years but my feelings only began to blossom around the time we started high school, and now we're in our senior year and I've still made no progress. It's pretty disappointing, but hopefully this year will be the year.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the folded up piece of paper on my desk. On the front it was _**'Ikuto~'**_scrawled in messy writing. I rolled my eyes again. _'What does he want? Doesn't he see that I'm not interested?'_ I opened it up anyways.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: Well it's not that much different from the previous one but I'll do my best to make it more interesting. R&R 333**


	2. Chapter 2

**Skyl3r-M0on: Here's chapter 2 :3 Enjoy**

**Ikuto: Is she any closer to caving...?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Nope ;)**

* * *

_Recap:_

_I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the folded up piece of paper on my desk. On the front it was 'Ikuto~'scrawled in messy writing. I rolled my eyes again. What does he want? Doesn't he see that I'm not interested? I opened it up anyways._

Unfolding the note, it read: _** 'Hey Amu, I'm Ikuto, it's nice to meet you. Wanna hook up sometime? Don't resist, everyone who tries, fails ;)'. **_

I scoffed. _'As if! I guess my assumsion was right, he is an arrogant asshole'._

Turning towards him, I gave him an 'are you serious?' kind of look. All he did was wink at me and as a response I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time today

_' What is wrong with him?'._ I ripped the note up and threw it away. From the corner of my eye I saw his face scrunch up in anger which only cause me to smirk. _'Somebody doesn't like to be rejected'_.

Finally it was lunch and I was making a stop by my locker before heading to the cafeteria.

"Yo Amu!" I heard from behind me. I didn't recognize the voice though, so I turned around to see who it was coming from and was meet by navy blue eyes, and a smirk that made my stomach churn. I wasn't necessarily sure if it was a good or bad churn, but I didn't care. I just wasn't that happy to see Tsukiyomi behind me.

"What do you want? And who do you think you are calling me 'Amu'? It's 'Hinamori-san' to you!" I told him with an agitated voice.

"Aw, Amu-tan! Why are you being so mean to Ikuto-niisan? " He cooed as he while giving me a puppy dog face, well he looked more like a kitten actually. "Or are you being mean to me because you like me?"

"Puh-lease! Don't flatter yourself Tsukiyomi. First of all, you barely know me well enough to address me so casually," I yelled at him infuriated at how casually he addressed me, I mean honestly, even Tadase-kun called me 'Amu'. "second you are not my niisan, and third, I don't like you. Quite the opposite actually seeing as you haven't made that great of a first impression."

"Whatever you say Amu, but, you and I both know you're gonna fall for me eventually." He leaned in close to my ear and whispered " They always do, and please, call me Ikuto."

"Don't bet on it bub! I have never fallen for pompous idiots like you, and I don't plan on it either. And yeah, I'll pass." I whispered back.

"Heh, de nail ain't just a river Amu" Ikuto chuckled. I sighed, this was getting out of control.

"Okay, whatever Tsukiyomi, I have places to be and people to see." I said as I waved him off. "See ya around loser!"

I walked off and made my ways toward the cafeteria. Walking in, all eyes were on me.

_'What now?'_ I wondered. Ignoring their murmurs and shy glances towards me. I brushed off the looks and made my way to mine and my friends' usual table and took a seat between Yaya and Utau.

"What's their problem, people keep looking at my like I grew a third arm or something." I said annoyed.

"Didn't you hear? There's a rumor going around that you and the new kid Ikuto are going out!" Utau said excitedly. "Is it true?"

"Ha! As if!" I laughed. "He is not my type and he never will be. Plus I kind of like someone else"

I added the last part quietly, but I guess Yaya caught that part.

"What? Yaya-chan wants to know who Amu-chii likes!" Yaya yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Quite down Yaya!" I yelled over top of her voice, hoping no one heard her. I looked around and it seemed no one had noticed Yaya's loud outburst and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I'll tell you later Yaya." I said trying to calm her down.

"What about me?" Yelled Utau.

"Fine! You too"

"Even me Amu-chan?" Chimed in Kukai

"No, not you. Just Utau and Yaya." He started whining. I sighed. He does this every time I don't tell him stuff. "I'm sorry Kukai, it's a girl thing."

"Fine." He pouted.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: I hope you enjoyed it:)**

**Ikuto: WHO DOES SHE LIKE AND HOW THE HELL AM I NOT HER TYPE!**

**Amu: Jesus you're conceited& You're just not, so get over it.**

**Ikuto: NO! I'M EVERYONE'S TYPE SO STOP LYING**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Oh my...anyways R&R :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Skyl3r-m0on: Hello my gorgeous reader(s)...(I only got like 1 review so idk if anyone else is even reading this) how are you?**

**Ikuto: I'm good how are you?**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Just freaking great...lol not...too much drama in my life right now...**

**Ikuto: Oh...anyways keep writing and make Amu love me. Kbye.**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Thank you for your concern Ikuto, much appreciated. -.-**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"No, not you. Just Utau and Yaya." He started whining. I sighed. He does this every time I don't tell him stuff. "I'm sorry Kukai, it's a girl thing."_

_ "Fine." He pouted._

The whole day Ikuto wouldn't stop bothering me. At some point while I was walking down the hall he put his arm around my shoulder and wouldn't let me go. Everyone was staring at us and personally I didn't think my face could get that red.

I made my way to the parking lot and hopped into my black convertible, man I could wait to get home. Today turned out to be so much more stressful than I'd anticipated and at this point all I wanted to do was get home and take a nice warm shower and enjoy some nice warm milk after.

"AMU! Why are you not dressed?" Yelled my mother when she entered the kitchen after I'd just jumped out of the shower and was gulping down my warm milk..

"What do you mean? Where are we going?" I asked freaking out. Did I forget something?

"I told you before you left for school today," She began while frantically running around. "I guess you were rushing out the door at the time. Oh well, you need to get dressed now, we're having dinner with the new neighbors tonight."

I looked at her funny. Wait! We have new neighbors? I don't even remember us having old neighbors!

"Why am I the last to hear about this? I don't even remember seeing moving truck!"

" The moving trucks came yesterday when you were at Rima's house. Anyways get changed now!"

I threw on a simple white tank-top accompanied by a waist high black skirt; the skirt was kind of puffy so it made my hips look big. I put on a pair of black open toed flats that went well with the outfit. Then for the finishing touches I put on my black cross earrings, a long dark blue heart pendant necklace.

Finally I was done and I proceeded down the stairs where my mother, father, and my little sister, Ami, were waiting for me.

Ami was like a mini me. The only difference was that she chose to dress up girly and prissy, which explained why she was dressed in a pink skirt that went to her knees, a cute little yellow frilly blouse and a pair of black converse. But don't let that fool you, Ami could kick some ass if it came down to it. Like myself she was a tomboy at heart..

"Okay, let's go." I said once I reached the bottom."Who are they anyways?"

"Oh, um, they said their names were..." My mother trailed off in thought. " Souko and Aruto...Tsuyiyame...tsukiame, I can-"

"D-do you by any ch-chance mean T-ts-tsukiyomi?" I stuttered in fear.

"Yes! That's it! Have you met them already?" She asked curiously.

"No but their two sons go to my school and one of them is a pain in the ass" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Oh I see." She opened the door before saying. "We should get going, they're probably waiting for us."

' Just when I thought this day couldn't get any worse, I find out that I'm living next to the ignorant jerk himself! I sighed and followed after my family to the neighbors house, it wasn't that far, so we were there in no time.

I stood next to my father behind Ami as my mom knocked on the door. It seemed as though they were waiting for us because almost immediately they answered the door. To my dismay the person who answered the door was none other than Ikuto. I restrained myself from rolling my eyes since I didn't want to be rude seeing as they invited us for dinner, but damn it's gonna be hard not being a bitch to him when our parents weren't looking. He ushered us in and led us towards their living room.

Moments later his parents walked in and greeted us. Following behind them was Yoru and a younger boy; he looked about at old as Ami, so about 11 years old.

"Hello, and welcome to our home!" Ikuto's mother greeted.

She was a beautiful woman. She wore a sun dress that was decorated in daisies, and like me she wore a pair of opened toed flats, the only difference was that hers were white. She had her long golden hair tied up in a high ponytail.

" I'm Souko, this is my husband Aruto," She gesture to her husband who was clad in a pair of dress pants, a white button up and some simple dress shoes "and these are my pride and joy, Ikuto, Yoru, and Usui"

Ikuto, Yoru, and Usui were dressed similar to their father. The only difference was the colour of their shirts and that Yoru and Ikuto were wearing the same Jordans they were wearing earlier today. (Colour of their shirts: Yoru- red, Ikuto- blue, Usui- pale yellow.)

" It's very nice to see you again Souko and Aruto," My mother said to Souko. She then introduced us all. "This is my husband Tsumugu, my youngest daughter Ami, and my oldest, Amu."

"Dinner is ready so please, come this way" Aruto announced.

**TIME SKIP**

After dinner our parents went to the living room to talk about whatever parents talk about, and the rest of us left to go to the rec. room.

Ami, Usui, and Yoru were playing video games and I was sitting on the couch cheering Ami on, she was winning with Usui in second place and Yoru in third.

Ikuto was no where to be seen, so I was obviously in a good mood. I was enjoying my time away from him. However I was pretty surprised, he hadn't hit on me or say anything that would cause me to dislike him anymore than I already did. In fact, he barely said a word all night, and he was being a complete gentlemen too. Shocker. Like during dinner when I dropped my napkin, he told me not to bother and went and picked it up for me.

I suddenly felt extra weight being added to the couch and turned to the source, only to find Yoru with his arms crossed and pouting like a child.

"What's your problem?" I smirked

"I don't get it!" He complained. "How did two eleven year olds beat me?"

I let out a chuckle but hid it with a cough when I noticed Yoru begin to pout.

"Aw, Yoru! I'm sure it was just luck." I patted his back trying to comfort him. Unaware of another persons presence, I felt someone's hot breathe breathing at my ear, and squealed in surprise.

"Hey Amu." The mystery man whispered.

This time I recognized the voice. It was Ikuto, and something told me he wasn't the gentlemen he was during dinner. "You know, you didn't have to dress so nicely on my account. But don't get me wrong, I'm very flattered"

"I knew you wouldn't stay quiet for the whole night" I groaned. He jumped on the couch and placed himself on my left.

"Aw, Amu don't be like that!" He purred close to my ear. I somehow managed to restrain from blushing. Not a lot of people knew, but my ears were like my weak spot and I did not like anyone near them.

"You should be excited to be my neighbor" He said while putting his arm around my shoulder. "I mean not everyone is lucky enough to be not only my neighbor, but to have their room ___and _balcony next to theirs"

"I'm sorry what?" I panicked "Our rooms are next to each other?"

"Yep, now we can see each other 24/7." He said cheerfully "And hey! Maybe you can leave your balcony open and I can sneak in at night"

He then leaned closer toward me and lightly nipped my ear. I instanly clutched my ear and pushed him off the couch. There was no doubt in my mind that my face was bright red, but this wasn't from embarrassment -well not completely at least- as one would think. This was from pure anger! How could fate be so cruel!

* * *

**Ikuto: OUR BEDROOMS ARE NEXT TO EACH OTHER?!**

**Amu: Dear kami help me...**

**Ikuto: You know what that means don't you Amu?...SEXY TIME ALL NIGHT LONG!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Damn girl you're gonna be sore for a while...**

**Amu: NNOOOOOOOO**

**Ikuto: R&R FOR MORE :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Skyl3r-M0on: It's a little short, but I'll start working on the next chapter soon :)**

**Ikuto: Good.**

* * *

_Recap: There was no doubt in my mind that my face was bright red, but this wasn't from embarrassment -well not completely at least- as one would think. This was from pure anger! How could fate be so cruel!_

The rest of the night was hell. Ikuto wouldn't stop touching my ears and being annoying, even when I tried moving away from him. He just always found a way to make me yell. Thank kami I was finally home and safe from the egotistic pain in the ass.

I'd just finished changing into my pajamas when I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I tried to brush off the feeling, but knowing that Ikuto was in the bedroom next to me, I couldn't, so just to be safe, I made my way toward my balcony and looked out. Nothing, but just to be safe, I pulled the curtains closed before grabbing my phone and texting Utau.

( Amu= ___italic. _Utau= ******bold**)

___Hey Utau, what's up?_

******Ntm just practicing for the talent show next week. Hbu?**

Oh, crap I totally forgot! Utau and I were doing a duet together and I haven't practiced at all! We were doing a performance to One and Only by Adele and I was still trying to learn the lyrics.

___Aw crap, I forgot about that. Anyways, you'll never guess what I found out today -.-_

******Well u better start practicing. U can come to my house tmorrow. And what happened? Does it involve Ikuto ;)**

___Sadly enough yes. When I got home I found out that he's my new neighbour...and to make matters worse, his room is right next to mine. _

******Omg really? Wait didn't that room have a balcony? Omg he can climb into your room at night! Kyaaa~ it's like some kind of Romeo and Juliet thing ~.^**

___Wtf? No it's not and it never will! I'm actually he'll sneak in and rape me! I better start locking that door -.-"_

******Yeah whatever, you say that now, but you'll fall for him sooner or later. I mean I have :$ He's so hot though!**

___Wow, both of you have said that. And if you like him so much why don't you take him!_

******Hmmm, naw! I think he's hot, but he's defianitly not my type. He's too much of a pervert.**

___Oh yeah, cause that makes him perfect for me... *____**eyeroll**____*_

******Oh stop whining you big baby! Anyway, I'm going to sleep byee! Cya tmorrow**

___Gnite!_

I put my phone away, and turned off the lights. This is gonna be a long year, looks like I'm gonna have to be prepared for the battle of a life time. Soon I drifted off to sleep in no time.

**TIME SKIP**

I woke up the next morning tired and cranky from the events that took place yesterday. I hoped I wouldn't have a repeat. After a quick shower I got changed and made my way downstairs before grabbing my backpack, keys, and making my way to my car.

I arrived at school in no time, and just as I was about to park in my favourite spot, some idiot on a blue motorcycle decided it would be smart to cut me off like that! I parked in the spot next to it and got out of my car fuming.

"Um excuse me!" I yelled infuriated. "What is wrong with you?"

"Oh god, what did I do to deserve this?" I muttered in anger as the soon-to-be-dead guy took off his helmet and out came locks of indigo colour hair.

"Good morning to you too Amu" Ikuto said sarcastically.

"Do you mind moving from MY parking spot?" I seethed.

"Yes I do mind." He said walking up to me. "But what I wouldn't mind is seeing you change again. That was quite a show last night"

I blushed scarlet. Shit he saw me? I probably should start closing the curtains prior to changing...I don't feel comfortable knowing that it's that easy for him to see more of me than anyone else has.

Damn I was pissed though. Like first he took my parking spot, and now he's being a complete ass.

"You better watch you back today" I growled with a demonic aura emitting from me. I could feel people shivering from near by, and that was I was aiming for. Fear. Hell I could even see a bit of it shining in Ikuto's eyes, but oh he hasn't seen anything yet.

When I got to class people were averting their eyes from me. I rolled my eyes and headed to my seat. Soon the class was filled with more people and Nakaidou-sensei came in and I zoned out from his lesson.

I started thinking about how I was going to get Ikuto back. I was thinking something along the lines of the traditional itching powder prank, or a bomb in a closed space...wait!

Yeah, that's it! A paint bomb in his gym locker would be perfect. But I'm gonna need help with this, so I guess I'll have to wait till lunch so I can tell Utau and Rima about what I have in store for Mr Tsukiyomi.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: Tell me what you guys think, I feel like something's wrong with the story but I don't know what...help please?**

**Ikuto: R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Skyl3r-M0on: Okay well only a few things were changes here. Sorry if you feel like you're basically re-reading the same thing over but yeah. I'm trying to make this quicker by combining some chapters together.**

**Ikuto: Yeah just hurry cause I'm still waiting for things to change and for me to get Amu as mine**

**Amu: That never gonna happen I can promise you that much**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Don't make promises you can't keep hun**

* * *

_ Recap:Yeah, that's it! A paint bomb in his gym locker would be perfect. But I'm gonna need help with this, so I guess I'll have to wait till lunch so I can tell Utau and Rima about what I have in store for Mr Tsukiyomi._

It was finally lunch. I headed to my locker, grabbed my backpack and headed to the art room to grab a couple buckets of paint. Pulling my phone out, I texted Rima, and Utau to meet me in the girls washroom.

To be honest, I didn't hate Ikuto or anything, I just wanted some pay back; for me and they broken hearted girls who got rejected so harshly by him. I mean, it hasn't been a week yet and the guy has hooked up with about a dozen girls and hadn't even had a second thought about it or even felt an ounce of guilt.

When I entered the girls washroom, I was met by my short little blond friend leaning against the counter with her arm crossed.

"So what did you want?" She asked annoyed. She was probably hungry, next time I'll make sure to meet her earlier so I don't mess with her eating schedule.

"We have to wait for Utau," I said with a mischievous look on my face."I don't feel like repeating myself." Utau came in a few minutes later looking furious.

"What's up with you? Did you break another nail?" Rima joked

"Ha-ha. Very funny, but no." Utua glared. "I was on my way here when Ikuto stopped me. He started flirting and playfully teasing me and stuff right, and I swear he was about to ask me out to a movie or something, but I told him I was in a rush and he said he'd catch up with me later, so me being me, thought I might have a chance with him and have an actual relationship with the jerk. But I forgot I had to be a slut to meet his standards. So just as I was leaving, I saw him go up to Saaya and they started making out! Just like right there in the hall!"

By this point it looked like steam was coming out of her ears. That filthy bastard! It was one thing to fool around with other girls but he just had to bring my friends into this. How dare he? That's crossing the line! I quickly told them the plan, which we all agreed was really tacky, but never the less it would be pretty affective.

**TIME SKIP**

We had everything set; the paint, the explosives, everything. We even had Kukai in on it since he was -sadly- becoming good friends with Ikuto. Plus we weren't allowed in the boys change room so we had to get someone! And now all we had to do was wait.

Currently we're in gym. Today we're practicing martial arts. Our gym teacher was assigning partners at the moment. He said first we were going to fight girls vs boys, then same genders, and then we were allowed to pick whoever we wanted to fight against. This should be interesting. I was pretty confident since I'll admit, I'm pretty strong. Plus, I've been able to pin Kukai in under 2 minutes flats since we were in grade school and that kid is pretty big, like more than twice my size big. I listened out for my name.

"Miki vs Daichi" Our gym teacher began.

"Ran vs Yoru"

"Saaya vs Tadase" Dammit...

"Rima vs Nagi-"

The gym teacher was cut of by the sound of an explosion and an angered yell coming from the boy's change room. Rima, Utau, and I looked at each other with mischievous smirks before turning our attention back to the door. Soon enough out came Ikuto, covered in different colours of paint. Mission accomplished.

He looked as red at the paint on his shorts. I began to snicker, but my snicker turned into a roaring laugh that everyone joined in on. This was funnier than I expected it to be.

He scanned the crowd of people in the gym until his eyes locked on me.

'Shit.' I thought as I stopped laughing. He started to walk towards me and pretended I didn't notice him, but I couldn't keep that up because out of nowhere he was in front of me, so I turned and looked at him. Damn he looked pissed.

"Is this a new look you're going for?" I mused "Cause if it is, pink is definitely not your colour."

"Funny." He glared. "But I know you did this, and I'm gonna get you back little miss 'cool and spicy.'

He took a pause before continuing."Starting with this"

"Starting wit-" Before I knew it he embraced me in a huge hug. I could hear the paint sticking to me and my clothes.

'_GROSS! Oh he's gonna get it now!'_ I thought as his strong, muscular arms squeezed me. '_Hmm maybe pink was his colour, it really brings out his eyes.'_.

My eyes widened. '_Wait what? Did I actually just think that? GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME HINAMORI! You can't let him win!"_

"I'm kinda impressed though, I didn't think you had it in you." He whispered in my ear.

"Do you mind letting me go?" I asked annoyed and ready to punch him.

"Can't I just hold you for a little while longer my little strawberry?" He teased.

I've had enough. I lifted my right knee in a swift motion and kneed him this his special place.

Perfect aim! He buckled over clutching his crotch. A series of gasps, erupted followed by giggles and murmurs from every direction.

I rolled my eyes and walked to the change room so I could wash off the paint and grab some extra clothes withUtau and Rima following close behind.

"What was that all about?" Utau asked schocked.

"Well I think Ikuto wants to play" I said as my eyes narrowed.

"Oouuu you better show him what you're made of girl!" Rima yelled.

"Oh I will." I smirked at her. "So do either of you guys have extra clothes?"

"Yeah let me go get them, just get in the shower" Rima said.

**TIME SKIP**

I walked out of the change room and everyone was paired up and they were sparing. I guess Utau and Rima left after I hopped into the shower.

I looked for my partner since he'd be the only one without one and found Ikuto by the bleachers looking more bored than ever. Normally I would've complained that he was my partner, but I wouldn't mind kicking his ass, so I walked over to him.

"You ready to get you ass whooped or what?" I asked poking his cheek

"If you wanted to touch me you could've just asked" He winked

"Pig" I murmured.

We got on the mats and stood in our defensive positions.

"By the way Tsukiyomi, I always win" I said before we started.

"We'll see about that Amu-koi" He smirked.

'Man I really wanna wipe that smirk off his face' and with that thought I swung my left foot up aiming for his face, which he dodged but moving back. But what he didn't expect was my right foot to come and attack his torso. That kick knocked him down.

He glared at me as he got up. I got back in my defensive stance.

It seemed like he wasn't going to do anything so I came at him the a series of kicks from every angle. However he caught my one kick the came to his face.

'Shit' I thought as he smirked down at me. I gave off the illusion of distress. But I already had a plan to get out of this. I grabbed onto his shoulders and put my free leg behind one of his legs and pushed him back

Thank god I'm flexible otherwise getting into the splits when he fell would've hurt. I swung my leg over so I was straddling him and flipped him over. I then grabbed one of his arms and pulled it back to pin him down.

I didn't know how he did it, but he managed to knock me forward and I ended up in a crouched position.

'It's gonna be hard pining him' I though and I stood back up.

He kicked high. I ducked. He kicked low. I jumped.

I kicked straight up but missed. I threw a few punches that he dodged. He caught my last on and pulled me towards him but he turned me so that my back was against his chest. He put his other arm around my waist. I suddenly turned red.

'Why was he hugging me from behind?' I thought as I felt him breathing down my neck.

"Hmm, I like this position. Don't you Amu?" He whispered in my ear.

"Hell no!" I yelled as I balanced my weight and flipped him over my head. I heard him grunt as he made contact with the ground.

'Music to my ears' I smirked. I didn't realize that people were watching until I heard an applause roar from the crowd. 'I guess I won'

I stood over him with a smirk of my own.

"I told you I always win" I bragged.

"Yeah whatever, I'll get you next time" I growled back.

And with that gym was over.

**TIME SKIP**

After school I went to Utau's house. We had to practice for the talent show. We were singing Perfect by Pink. (I don't own it!)

Right now we were just hanging in Utau's room laughing about what happened in gym.

"He didn't even pin me once!" I said through my laughter.

"Actually?" Utua's mouth gaped open. "Damn! Anyways, we should probably work on our song"

Utau got up from her computer chair and walk to her stereo system. She put a cd in and pressed play before walking back to her seat.

Soon the room was filled with the instrumental version of Perfect and I started tapping my foot to the ryhthm of the music. We knew our parts so we just came in when we needed to so.

(Amu= normal/Utau=_Italics_/Both=**Bold**)

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice_

_Dug my way out, blood and fire_

_Bad decisions, that's alright_

_Welcome to my silly life_

Mistreated, misplaced misunderstood

Miss "no way its all good" it didn't slow me downstairs

Mistaken, always second guessing

Underestimated look I'm still around

**Pretty pretty please,**

**Don't you ever ever feel**

**Like you're less than, less than perfect**

**Pretty pretty please**

**If you ever ever feel, like you're nothing**

**You are perfect, to me **

We went on until the song finished before finally taking a break.

"Hmm that was good!" Utau cheered. "We've got this in the bag!"

"Hell yeah!" I cheered with her.

I heard my stomach interrupt our cheering, I guess I was hungry.

"Hey wanna go grab something to eat?" I asked rubbing my stomach.

"Yeah let's go get pizza" She suggested.

**TIME SKIP**

When we got to the pizza place we saw Kukai and Tadase there. We grabbed a booth with them as we waited for our orders.

"So what brings you here Amu-chan?" Tadase asked me.

'He is just so perfect in every way!' I thought as I looked into his mahogany-like eyes.

"Amu-chan?" He called again.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked red as a tomato.

"Oh I was just wondering what bring you guys by" He responded.

"We were just practicing for the talent show when Utau got hungry" I lied in the hope that he wouldn't think I'm a fat ass or something. I mean I can pack in twice as much as an average girl, but he was about to find that out.

"Hey! Tha-" Utau began to defend before I jabbed her in the rib. I have her a 'shut up!' look. "Um, yeah. I got hungry and so we came here."

"You guys are in the talent show?" Kukai asked why starring at Utau with what looked like love struck eyes, but who knows. He usually always has that look on his face.

"I hope you guys win!"

"Thanks!" We both said.

"Okay, one medium pepperoni, and one large Hawaiian, with 1 ice tea, 2 sprites, and a coke. Is that right?" The waitress said as she placed our orders on the table.

"Yes thank you very much" Tadase thanked the waitress making her swoon.

'Wow he was such a gentlemen!' I thought. 'Like a prince almost!'

We opened the boxes and began to eat

"Itadakimasu!" We announced before grabbing a slice. Well, kukai grabbed two. Damn that boy had an appetite.

After 2 slices I was full...well not really. I probably could've had like 4 more but Tadase was here, so I had to hold back. Tadase had 3, and Kukai and Utau had 5.

"Ahh man I'm full!" Kukai said while grinning like a little boy.

"Hmph, 5 slices?" Utau teased. "That's childs play!"

"Is that a challenge?" Kukai responded with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Get at me Souma-kun" Utau smirked as she grabbed another slice of pizza.

"These guys are always at each others throats" Tadase laughed.

'Even his laugh was perfect.' Though as I nodded agreeing with him. 'It's so angelic.'

After Utau and Kukai finished with their battled -which they tied since there weren't any slices left- Utau and I headed to her house so I could grab my stuff before heading home. But before we left something so amazing happened.

I was surprised I didn't faint! Anyways, Tadase gave me his cell number and told me to text him sometime. I couldn't stop looking at his name and number on my screen on the ride home. That was when Utau finally put two and two together and realized that he was the one I liked.

She wouldn't stop teasing me about it.

When I got home, I went straight to sleep. I was too tired to deal with anyone or anything.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: I hope you like it.**

**Ikuto: I DIDN'T! AMU DON'T YOU DARE TEXT HIM!**

**Amu: You don't tell me what to do cat!**

**Ikuto: BUT AMMUUU~**

**Amu: Don't "BUT AMMUUU~" me!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Oh dear...R&R please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Skyl3r-M0on: Well um okay I guess I'm gonna be slightly starting from scratch seeing as someone made me delete the other one, so the updates may be a little slower.**

**Ikuto: Works for me, just make sure it's better than the first one.**

* * *

The next morning I was in a pretty good mood. Ikuto hadn't bothered me yet today, and I hope it lasted. So when I walked into homeroom and saw Ikuto in his seat surrounded by a bunch of guys I was a little skeptical about what was going on. I walked over to my seat without giving them so much as a second glance and surprisingly they didn't bother me. Thank god.

They split up when Nakaidou-sensei came in and he began his lesson and I started taking notes for once.

See I was a pretty good student, I never took notes but I got straight A's. And I'd like to thank Kairi for that. I always borrowed his notes, which he didn't seem to mind.

While I was taking notes another piece of paper flew onto my notebook. Like the last note, Ikuto's name was scrawled on the front.

_"My Dearest Amu-koi,_

_ I'm very sorry for taking your parking space and hugging you while covered in paint. It was wrong of me and I can only hope that you don't hold a grudge, please forgive me. Meet me behind the storage room near the soccer field at lunch so I can really apologize._

_You're truly,_

_Ikuto-koi"_

Something was fishy about this. What was with the "koi"'s after the names, and why did this sound like it was completely staged? This was a trap and I could see right though his little faux act, but I'm prepared for this. I wrote back my own little fake note and sent it back to him.

_ "Ok fine, but this doesn't mean we're friends you know that right."_

He wrote back quickly.

_ "That's fine. I know that I have to earn your friendship, but I'd still like to apologize properly, so please meet me"_

_"Ok, that's fine I guess._ _I'll_ _meet_ _you_ _at_ _lunch_._"_

I turned and looked at him. All he did was smile at me. I ignored him and continued taking my notes.

Before I knew it the bell rang and I was off to my next period.

_** (A/N: ok so I live in Canada where we have like 4 periods each about an hour long. And one lunch breaks, so I'm gonna go with that schedule.)**_

I headed to the auditorium for Drama/Music where I met Utau. Sadly, this and gym were the only classes we had together. But for some reason I had all the same classes as that ignorant idiot Ikuto. When we got in we took a seat in the audience chairs while out teacher took her place on the stage.

"Ok today I don't have a proper lesson planned," She began. "So I'm gonna get the people who are participating in the Talent Show on Thursday to come up and present their act. So all the talent show performers please make your way back stage."

Utau and I got up as well as other people. I knew Nagi was performing but I didn't know Ikuto was too. I followed Utau up the stage and we made our way behind the curtain. We got our cd ready and waited till our turn. We were second last after Nagi.

_**Short time skip...**_

Nagi was up next. I figure he was doing a dance or something. He's actually so talented! I heard he was supposed to go study abroad but he turned it down because he didn't want to be so far from his friends and family.

He walked on stage, but there was someone following behind him. I couldn't see well because of the lighting. The music started and they got into their positions. They were doing a dance to Strip by Chris Brown and Kevin McCall.

** (A/N:I honestly don't know how to describe dance moves and I'd rather not try)**

They started their dance. Their moves were so difficult to imitate, and they were so in sync with each other.

' _These_ _guys_ _were_ _good_' I thought as they did a few break dance moves. '_But who's the other guy? He's just as good at Nagi!_' I had a hard time keeping up with the dance moves, but I was really enjoying to show.

When the song finally ended they bowed and made their way back stage. Utau and I still had a few minutes before we had to get on stage. I took the time to go and complement Nagi on his awesome job.

"Nagi you did great!" I said attacking Nagi with a hug.

"Aha, thank's Amu" He hugged back.

"Don't I get some love Amu?" Someone said. I turned around to see Ikuto with his arms wide open.

"And why would I do that?" I said letting go of Nagi. I turned to face him with my hands on my hips. _'_

_ Dammit he's taller than me' _I realized as I looked up at him.

"Well I thought I did a pretty good job out there as well" He stated, making my eyes widen a bit. "I certainly thought so, right Nagi?"

"Yeah Amu, I thought you knew it was him." Nagi agreed.

"Fine, I'll give you props," I said looking anywhere but at him. "you were pretty good"

"Amu we're up next!" Utau yelled from the other side of the stage. I nodded to her and made my way towards the opposite end and waited for the music to start. When the music started we walked to the middle of the stage. Throughout our performance we walked back and forth from each side of the stage to the other. We also did a few random dance moves and made sure to shake our hips a lot for bonus points.

We finished our performance and walked off the stage from the ends we entered from. This time Nagi attacked me with a hug, then he attacked Utau with a hug as well.

"You guys were great!" Nagi yelled. Utau and I thanked him and we were all about to head off the stage when I felt someone grab my hand. I turned around and saw Ikuto. He nodded to the corner of the stage, it was pretty dark. I wonder what he wanted.

"Ok, I just wanna apologize now so I don't have to meet you at lunch." He began. "I feel like I pushed you too much and I annoyed you constantly. I guess I was too used to having girls come to me at the snap of my fingers and I apologize for thinking that someone of you stature would be anything like those sleaze bags. All I'm trying to say is gomennasai Hinamori Amu."

I was at lost for words. I didn't think he'd actually apologize cause I was so sure he was up to something, but I guess he was serious. Maybe he did have some good in him. But I had to make sure he really meant it.

"Tell me I'm not dreaming" I laughed. "Do you really mean it?"

"Yes Amu." He looked into my eyes "I really do mean it. I just want to start over."

I had to think about this logically. He flirted with me constantly, and annoyed till I had headaches, and now he's suddenly apologizing? Hmm, there's gotta be a catch. Yeah! That's it, there's a catch!

"What's in it for you?" I eyed him suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing! No catch. I just want to be your friend." He defended himself. I thought about it for a second and come to the conclusion that I guess I could give him a chance.

"Fine. I guess I could do that" I mumbled while blushing a bit.

"Thank you Amu, it really means a lot to me." He said. "Now can your new friend get a hug?"

"I guess," I complied."only cause that apology was beyond sweet."

He wound his arms around my waist, and I put my arms around his neck. He squeezed me tight, which made me blush a bit more.

_ 'He smells like chocolate'_ I thought as I inhaled a bit. _'Sweet, sweet chocolate...mmm.'_

I quickly let go and stood in front of him and smiled at him. _'Maybe we could actually be friends.' _I thought as we headed back to watch the last performance.

**IKUTO'S P.O.V.** **(I may have more different pov but most likely not)**

_'Yes! She fell for it!'_ I thought as I followed behind her. _'Time for pay back my little strawberry. Man I really have to thank Tadase, I couldn't have done it without him!'_

**AMU'S P.O.V. **

After we got off the stage, we met up with Utau and Nagi and continued to watch the last performance. But as I was walking down the aisle guys were looking at me funny.

_'Is there something on my face?'_ I wondered as I took out my mirror and checked my self out. _'Hmm there's nothing on my face.'_

But what really confused me was the fact that some of them pulled out their phones and started texting and every other second their head would look up at me, then back down to their phones. That lead me to noticed Ikuto smirking and laughing to himself behind me in my reflecting.

_'What's that about?'_ I ignored it and sat next to Nagi.

The presentation was cut short by the bell. It's lunch time now. I headed to my locker and put my books in my locker, I then pulled my phone out from my purse in my locker.

_'Holy crap! 85 messages! Do I even have 85 contacts on my phone?'_ I panicked as I turned on my phone. _'Shit and the texts are still coming! I'll check them later.'_

I sighed and tucked my phone into my pocket before heading to the cafeteria. This was turning into a pretty weird day. I mean first Ikuto is wanting to apologize to me, next I find out he's really incredible at dancing, and now I've got nearly a thousand text and I don't even know who they're from.

I entered the cafeteria and walked to my awaiting table with Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto. I guess Nagi and Rima went out for lunch.

"Hey guys." I greeted. They all greeted me back. "You'll never believe what just happened. It was so weird! Like I turned on my phone and I had like 85 messages. I don't even know who they're from."

"Holy crap 85?" Utau gasped.

"That's what I said!" I said. "I'm probably gonna check them later, maybe after school, but I wonder who they're all from."

I noticed Kukai hadn't say anything, and neither did Ikuto. Plus he still had that smirk on him. Well I didn't care about Ikuto being quiet, that's actually a blessing, but usually when Kukai is quiet it means he's hiding something. Did he know anything about the texts and odd looks I was getting from the guys around me? Now that I mention it, I also got them when I came in.

"Um, Kukai..." I began. "is everything ok? You're awfully quiet today"

I know he knows something about it.

"Huh? U-um no! I-I mean yeah." He stuttered. "Yeah! Ever-everything is fine!" He awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of his head with a suspicious grin.

"Oh, alright" I replied. I then looked at Utau and she turned to look at me. We shared an understanding look. We got up and made our way to Kukai. We linked our arms with his and dragged him to the near by corner while ignoring his yells of protest.

"Ok, what do you know?" I demanded as my eye's narrowed. "I know you know something about all the texts and the weird looks I'm getting from every guy in the school."

"What? I-I don't know anything!" He said not looking me in the eyes. "I swear I don't know anything, about that at least."

"Then why were you being so quiet? You're usually only quiet when you're hiding something." Utau noted. "So what is it?"

"Do you really wanna know?" He sighed.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"W-well, I was only be-being quiet be-because, well um..."He trailed off

"Just say it already!" Utau shook him. That when he turned away from her and his face looked flushed.

"I was trying to think of how to ask Utau out." He mumbled. My eyes widened, I knew he liked her! I turned to Utau to see how she would respond. And as expected she was blushing like mad.

"Yo-you could've just a-asked" She said has she stood up straight and covered her face a bit with her hand trying to hide her tomato red face. "I might have said yes."

"Really?" Kukai sat up with an excited look on his face.

"Hey! Do-don't get all high a-and mighty!" Utau said stubbornly." I'd only say yes cause you're a pretty decent guy." His smile faltered a bit.

"What she means to say Kukai is," I spoke for her. " 'Yes I'll go out with you Kukai'"

"Thanks Amu!" He laughed.

"You better take care of her Kukai." I warned. He promised he would and then we headed back to our table."

I felt my phone vibrate as I sat down. Now that I think about when I got up the texting increased, my phone was vibrating every second! I was about to pull out my phone when the bell rang.

_'I have gym next so I'll just check it in the change room_' I thought as I got up and made my way out of the cafeteria with Utau and Kukai walking next to me, but for some reason Ikuto chose to follow behind me rather than next to me. _'Maybe I wasn't wrong, he is up to something! Ugh I'm an idiot.'_

I made it to my locker when I got a call from a random number. I answered anyway.

"Hello?" I greeted confused.

"Hey Amu." The person greeted back with a sly voice.

"Who is this!" I demanded. I had no time to be harassed today.

"I never knew you were DTF." He ignored my question.

**(A/N: DTF= Down To F*ck incase you didn't know)**

"What?" I yelled into my phone. "Who told you that? I am not DTF and I never will be you pervert!"

"Y'know Amu, if you wanna keep it a secret it's fin-" I ended the call before he finished his sentence. I was so angry right now. I closed my locker and proceeded to the girls change room.

I guess I was late since most of the girls were gone. I quickly changed and ran out of the change room. Today I was partnered up with Utau.

Her and I got on the mat. We decided to do some stretches first.

"You'll never believe this," I began to tell her about the mysterious caller. " Some idiot called me and said he was surprised that I was DTF." Utau started laughing at that.

"You?"-laugh-"DTF?"-laugh-"As if!" Utau said between laughs.

"Hey! It's not funny!" I defended. "I'm not, but he didn't know that. I even asked him who told him that, but he never said."

She calmed down after I said that.

"Well you need to find out who told him" she said getting into a defensive stance. I got into mine as well.

"No shit!" I said as I kicked her a few times. She blocked most of them though.

"But who do you think gave your number away?" She asked as she threw a punch at me. I dodged that.

"Well I kinda of suspect Ikuto," said while kicking at her again. "but I don't wanna tell him that cause for once he's been nothing but nice, he hasn't hit on me or anything. Plus he apologized for anything and everything bad he's done to me. So I forgave him. But I can't help but think he's up to something. And plus, it can't be him, he doesn't even have my number!"

She caught my last kick and lifted my leg high. I could either do a back walk over out of this, or I could just tickle her. Option number two sounded more likely. I brought my hands out and started tickling her like crazy. She immediately started laughing, eventually she was on the ground laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe. That when I decided to stop.

"And that ladies and gentlemen," I said to myself. "is how you defeat the great and almighty Hoshina Utau."

The bell rang.

_'Gym's over already?' _I questioned. _'Oh well.'_ I helped Utau up and we made our way to the change rooms. After showering I started to change. When I finished, I started brushing my hair while looking in my mirror.

"Um Amu." Utau said as she came out of the shower. "I think I know why that guy thought you were DTF."

"Huh? Really? How!" I asked confused. She started giggling as she walked towards me.

"Someone played a pretty cruel prank on you." She said while pulling something from the back of my shirt. She handed me a sticky note.

It read:_** I'm DTF! If you wanna hook up call me 555-555-555! ^.~.**_

**(A/N: Couldn't think of a better number *shrug* oh well)**

If I wasn't angry before, then I'm fuming. Who would do such a thing and why?

"Holy crap how long has this been on?" I yelled._ 'I need to find out who did this._" I though as I packed up my stuff. "Get changed we're skipping our next class to figure out who the hell did this."

"Um yeah ok." she agreed.

"When I say get changed, I mean NOW!" I yelled trying to get her to hurry up. That got her moving.

We managed to sneak out and headed to the ice-cream parlor. I ordered a chocolate cone and Utau got a strawberry one. We then sat down and got thinking.

"Ok, who could've done this...?" I trailed off. "The only people I can think of are Ikuto and Saaya."

"We could confront both of them." Utau suggested. "But I think it was Saaya and her slutty minions."

"I guess, but why?" I asked. "I haven't done anything to her. I mean even though she's a bitch and doesn't like me, she wouldn't do anything like this just cause she feels like it."

"I guess," She agreed. "plus she's not smart enough to think of a prank that cruel."

That was when everything clicked into place. Damn that stupid cat.

"Prank." I thought aloud. "Wait a second, who do we know that we've pranked in the past few days?"

I figured it out. He's is one sly bastard! But what I'm wondering is how the hell he got my number! Guess I'm gonna have to find out the hard way, cause I know he's not gonna go for the easy way.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: A little bit of changes, but not much.**

**Ikuto: Eh, not bad.**

**Skyl3r-M0on: No one asked for your opinion feline.**

**Amu: R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Skyl3r-M0on: This is like another filler for the time being**

**Amu: About time you updater, damn girl!**

**Ikuto: I agree, it's been a while!**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Hey, I was trying to finish Save Me! Let it go!**

* * *

"Mom!" Amu yelled as she stormed through the door.

"Yes dear?" Her mom answered. She was in the kitchen getting dinner started when her pink haired daughter walked in with an infuriated expression. Midori put down the large spoon and turned t face her daughter.

"Is there anyways I can change my number?" Amu asked stopping by the fridge. Opening the freezer, she reached for the carton of rocky road ice cream that she always went for when her mood was down. It was like her own personal tell, like if someone is lying sometimes their eye twitches, but in Amu's case when she was mad, sad, or stressed, she had her favourite ice cream.

"Who's got you upset now?" Midori questioned.

"One of our new neighbours thought it would be funny to put a little note behind my back that had all the horn dogs calling me." She spooned out the ice cream into a bowl and took a seat at the island. The slight growl in her voice showed Midori that she was really heated up about it. "Now I've got text and calls blowing up my phone."

As if to prove her point her phone started ringing and vibrating non-stop. She let out a loud groan. "You see what I'm talking about!"

"Hm, you've really got a problem on your hands don't you."

"I don't know how to make it stop!"

"Don't worry," Her mom walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down some. "I'll help you come up with something to get him back."

Amu looked at her confused. "You're gonna help me?"

"Hell yeah I am." Midori said, determination clear in her voice. "No one makes a fool out of my baby."

Amu chuckled and went back to eating her ice-cream.

**Time Skip**

Utau came over to Amu's later that night and they began plotting their pay back to the blue haired cat like boy. They sat thinking about what would be a logical, simple, and yet hilariously effective plan.

Utau suggested they put itching powder in his boxers but Amu said that it was too predictable and way overplayed. Amu thought of putting fake bugs in his food but she knew he wouldn't buy it. He didn't seem like the type to be scared by bugs. Amu didn't know where to go with this whole plan.

The pinkette groaned in frustration and rolled over on her bed. She stuffed her face in the pillows and screamed into them, making the noise sound muffled. "I don't know what to do!"

"Ahh!" Amu's head shot up at the sound of Utau's scream. Utau was in the bathroom washing off her make up while Amu waited.

"What's wrong?" Amu called to her.

"I got soap in my eye!"

Amu chuckled. "Why were you using soap?"

"Cause my make up is waterproof and it won't come off without soap."

"Make up." Amu said aloud. "Waterproof makeup. I got it!"

"Got what?" Utau yelled. "Oh my god can you come help me with this! Get me a towel!"

Amu got her friend the towel and they got back to plotting. "Okay what if we put the waterproof makeup on him, added a pretty pink shirt, got a picture, and posted it all over the school."

Utau sat and thought about it for a second. "Hmm, I like it. But how are we gonna sneak into his house without him or his family noticing?"

"Oh we don't have to sneak in." Amu said with a smirk. She remembered that her mom said that she'd help her get him back so Amu was sure she'd let them sleep over for one night. "My mom made me a little promise so I'll arrange something. Now all you have to do is help me get Ikuto and Kukai to come over this weekend."

"On it." Utau pulled out her phone and began texting.

Before long Utau said that that everything was set. Ikuto and Kukai would be coming over from friday to saturday. They asked Kukai to come too so that Ikuto didn't suspect a thing.

Amu's phone went off and Tadase's name flashed on her phone. The night that he gave her his number Amu texted him and they've been talking since. Amu was learning more that the prince like boy and she felt like they had a lot of chemistry.

**Tadase3:Hello hinamori-san**

Amu: Heey Tadase-kun

**Tadase3: What's up?**

Amu: Nothing much, just with Utau, hby?

**Tadase3: Oh I hope you're having fun& nothing, I'm with Saaya right now, she wanted to go watch a movie and I had nothing better to do.**

Amu's stomach dropped at the mention of her prince charming with someone like Saaya. Amu and Saaya never like each other so it wasn't a surprise that Saaya might've wanted to ruin Amu's chances with Tadase.

Amu: Oh, that's nice...I guess.

**Tadase3: Maybe you and I could hang out sometime :)**

Amu: Yeah that'd be great :D

They continued to talked for the rest of the night and Utau continued to tease Amu. Whenever Amu would giggle Utau would mock her. This went on for the rest of the night before they eventually just went to bed.

* * *

**Skyl3r-M0on: A bit short, but I'm moving soon so I'm being forced to pack while my older brother sits on his ass like a lazy mutt!**

**Amu: Someone's a little hostile...**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Sorry :$ I'm just tired...I've been sleeping late then being forced to pack for house and my brother has done nothing! I'm being forced to carry 200 pound boxes when I'm like 5' and weigh like 120...I'm a little overpowered don't ya think?**

**Ikuto: She's got a point...**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Exactly...anyways R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Skyl3r-M0on: Here's a quick chapter enjoy :D**

* * *

The pinkette waltzed into the building like nothing had happened. With her head help high no one would've suspected that she was secretly annoyed and in a deadly mood. She walked by plenty of people that spared short glances at her and only a few made eye contact, though some also chose to make cat call and wold whistles. All of them being guys of course.

Amu assumed that at least three quarters of them had either called or texted her yesterday, or even today. Her phone was still vibrating from calls and text every now and then, but they had died down considerably over the last 12 hours. Her mom let her know that she'd be changing her number on the weekend and at that moment, 3 more days seemed too far away for Amu and her phone vibrated once more.

She pulled it out of her pocket and glanced at the screen. She saw Utau's name as well her Tadase's but they quickly vanished as random numbers popped up on the screen as well. Amu shook her head. She was surprised that her phone hadn't had a glitch or malfunction or something, but she wasn't surprised when she noticed that her battery had dropped about 40 percent since she left her house 20 minutes ago. There was just too much going on her phone for it to stay fully charged.

"So how are you this morning sexy lady."

Amu glanced beside her and saw the reason behind her irritation. Ikuto was smirking down at her like usual and it made Amu's blood boil. Where did he get the nerve to feel so triumphant about such a little prank like that. He up coming prank was no better but she didn't want to admit it. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to say hello to my favorite person." Ikuto said. He went to put his arm on her shoulder but Amu ducked out of the way and went for her locker. She grabbed her text book and binder before brushing past Ikuto and proceeded down the hallway.

"Sucks cause your favorite person doesn't want to see you right now." Her voice was cold and Ikuto took that as indication that she'd realize that it was him who put the sticky note on her back.

"Awe," He cooed while putting his arm on her shoulder. This time she didn't duck due to he weight of her books slowing her down. "was my little Amu-koi not happy with my little prank?"

Amu glared up at him and felt her jaw clench.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." She said through clenched teeth. Amu was never this stubborn, but for some reason when it came to Ikuto she just hated the thought of letting him win. He already seemed like a cocky guy and she didn't exactly want to inflate is ego anymore, so she felt like her stubbornness was actually doing a favor to society.

"Oh you know what I'm talking about." He whispered. He had leaned down close to her ear in order for him to do so and the feeling of his warm breath brushing against Amu's ear sent shivers raking through her body. She tried to shift away from him but he only pulled her closer making her blush.

"Whatever," She said looking anywhere but him. She couldn't let him see her rosy cheeks. "no can you just let me walk to class in peace?"

"But we're going to the same place." He pointed out

"Yeah well I'd like some peace in between classes."

"But our memories in the hallways are my favorite, I wanna make more." He whined.

Amu scoffed. "What memories? All you do is piss me off in the hall."

"Yeah, I like it when you're mad." Was all he said before leaning down and nipping at Amu's ear. Amu went to yell at him, but he was already down the hall before she could. She just stood there in the middle of the nearly empty hallway. One hand against her left ear and the other one helping support her books to he chest. The only expressions on her face being shock and embarrassment as her mouth gaped open and her cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"What's go you all worked up?" A voice said from behind her. Amu shook her heard to shake off the recent events and turned to her long haired friend.

"Oh hey Nagi," She greeted that tall boy as the continued walking. "oh just Ikuto, he won't stop annoying me."

"Yeah, he's one of a kind." Nagi chuckled. Him and Ikuto were getting pretty close since they started dancing together for the talent show. He knew that Ikuto could be a complete jackass, but there was just something about him that Nagi had to admit was admirable about him.

"I'll see you at lunch." Amu said as she entered the classroom.

"See ya."

Amu sat in the back of the class. Her favourite spot. The teacher couldn't see her texting, and whoever sat in the back didn't care about their education for the most part. She did care, but she just didn't like being close to the front having to be under the scrutinizing gaze of the teachers.

Suddenly her phone vibrated in her pocket and she pulled it out. A small blush crept on her cheeks as she read Tadase's name on her phone.

**Tadase: Hey beautiful:)**

** Amu: Hey Tadase :$**

** Tadase: How's your morning going?**

** Amu: Could be better, but okay, hby?**

** Tadase: Well then maybe I can make your afternoon better, do you want to hang out after school?**

Her heart skipped a beat and a grin broke out on her face. She'd been waiting for that for a long time, and boy did it make her happy.

**Amu: Yeah, that sounds good :D **

** Tadase: Okay, I'll meet you outside after school.**

** Amu: Okay, can't wait.**

After that last message, she locked her phone and slipped it back into her pocket. She went the rest of the class grinning and smiling like an idiot and being completely oblivious to Ikuto looking at her with a suspicious look. He wanted to know what she was grinning about and who she was texting.

The rest of the day went with Amu texting Tadase and Ikuto feeling jealous. He didn't know why but he wanted to be the only one that made her smile like that. He had to know who she was texting, so he devised a little plan.

After school he was going to pull her into an empty room and ask her. He had a few other tricks up his sleeve since he knew she wouldn't give in so easily.

* * *

**Amu: Oh my god, he called me beautiful :$**

**Ikuto: Big whoop, I'd call you anything you want;)**

**Amu: I don't get the innuendo that was clearly included in that sentence**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Neither did I...**

**Ikuto: Not gonna lie, me neither...R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Skyl3r-M0on: As promised here is the next chapter, it's a little short sorry.**

* * *

I had no idea how I got myself into this, and I can assure you that it wasn't my fault. All I was doing was walking outside to meet Tadase when suddenly I was pulled into a janitors closet, and now here I was, whimpering and squirming as Ikuto plunged his finger in and out of me.

"Ah, don't bite." I breathed as he buried his head in my neck and softly nibbled on the skin. He had both my arms above my head trapping me and holding me in place as I arched my back against the wall.

I gasped and bit my lip when I felt him slip another finger in. My head went back and rested against the wall as my eyes closed just in ecstasy. Earlier it had hurt a bit due to it being the first time anything has been up there, but he started hitting someone inside me and I felt my stomach tie in knots. It felt so good.

"No, I want to hear you." He whispered before biting the sensitive skin at the base of my neck.

"Ahh!" I moaned. He let go of my wrists and slipped his hand up my shirt to fondle my breasts. My hand immediately gripped his shoulders as some sort of leverage as he began to pump faster.

Faster.

Faster...

Faster!

And then that did it. I moaned loud and hard as I felt myself unravel.

My legs shook and wiggled and I could barely stand and I came down from my intense fall into climax.

"So who were you texting all day huh Amu?" He asked me as he slowly slipped his fingers out of me. I looked up at him with narrow eyes while I tried to catch my breath.

"I can't believe that just happened." I muttered as I pulled up my panties and shorts and adjusted my shirt. I tried to side step him, but he got in me way and stopped me from getting past him.

"Oh it did," He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "and it might happen again if you don't answer the question."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a pain. I don't see how it's any of your business, but it was Tadase, now can you move please."

"That little kiddy king?" He scoffed. "You could do so much better."

"He is better, and I was supposed to meet him," I turned my phone on to look at the time. "like 20 minutes ago, but you ruined it."

**Normal P.O.V.**

"Wow I can't believe he did that!" Utau yelled through the phone. When Amu got home she immediately called her to tell her what happened. She felt stupid for letting that all happen, and with him no less. But the worst part to her, was the fact that he just had something else against her.

"Yeah so we really have to get him back this friday." Utau said with determination.

"Oh hell yeah we do," Amu agreed. "well I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow.

Utau said goodbye and Amu hung up the phone before switching off her light and climbing into bed. Getting to sleep was very hard for her that night, especially with her mind racing about what had happened today. She kept dreaming about Ikuto touching her in different places and continues to squirm and quietly moan in her sleep, not realized that her balcony door was slightly open enough for someone to hear her.

The next morning Amu woke up feeling sweaty and gross. She recalled her dreams from the night before and blushed while running a hand through her hair. Since Ikuto moved to her school he was literally all that was on her mind and she didn't know why.

Stretching, she climbed out of bed and went through her usual morning routine of a shower and changing her clothes before running down the stairs and into the kitchen to have breakfast. Once finished she escaped out the door and was on her way to school. Today she had chose to leave her phone to avoid having it ring and vibrate throughout the day. She was glad that today was the day that her mom said they'd go to the mall to get the number change.

"So is everything set for tomorrow?" Utau asked appearing out of nowhere behind Amu's locker.

Amu finished grabbing her books and closed her locker before facing her blonde friend. "Hell yeah. My mom said that she's going to get my dad and sister to come with her to my aunts so that we'll have the whole house to ourselves." Amu arrived to her class, but before leaving Utau she asked her a question. "Have you got the _stuff_ we need for them to get to sleep quicker?"

"I'm grabbing them after school tonight." Utau told her. Amu nodded before fully entering the classroom and taking her seat. She was suddenly feeling more content about everything knowing that every was set for her pay back to Ikuto.

* * *

**Ikuto: Damn, pretty sexy scene up top there Sky-chan**

**Skyl3r-M0on: Shut up :$**

**Amu: Well damn...I don't know what to say...**

**Ikuto: That's fine with me. Less talk, more play ;)**

**Amu: Yeah I'm gone, bye *leaves the room***

**Ikuto: Amu wait! *follows her***

**Skyl3r-M0on: Well then, with them gone, I can actually ask. What did you guys think of the first part...I'm kind of an amature at this, but I was hoping I did well. Tell me what you think. R&R!**


End file.
